The Curse in Elm Mansion
WARNING! (READ THIS BEFORE READING) This fanfiction contains: *Horror *Violence *Comedy (Chapters ?? to ??) If you do not wish to see any of these, please leave immediately. Also, this is my first fanfiction ever so this might be an epic fail. Chapter 1 : That Night It was a chilly night, all the toons were asleep except for Kimmy. She hasn't been able to fell asleep recently, as she heard strange noises around her on Elm Street. All she heard was whispers, and screams. "It must be myself.." Kimmy whispered to herself. Her doodle and sister were asleep, when the doorbell rang. It was an invitation to a prom night, "Why is it here this late..?" Kimmy asked herself. She silently read the letter, which was written; "Dear Kimmy & Sisters, I would like to invite you for the upcoming party I'm hosting! I hope you can make it, because its really special and will be the best night ever! If you can't make it, then thats alright. The decision is really up to you. '' ''Location: (Elm Mansion) Time : 7:00 PM '' ''I hope you can make it! ''- ???"'' "I will need to discuss this with my sisters and doodle, in case our doodle wants to come along." Kimmy thought. After a while, she heard some footsteps, which gave her a great fright. It was actually her youngest sister, Luna. "Sissy, what are you doing this late? I want to drink some water.." she curiously asked. "Oh, its nothing.. just couldn't sleep because I'm not tired." she lied. "Ooh.. okay! Would you mind if you helped me get some watar?" Luna asked. "It's pronouned as water, not watar. But, sure." After some time, Luna was happy with the water her sister gave her and went back to sleep jubilantly. "Gosh.. I'm in deep confusion.." Chapter 2 : What's Going On? The very next day, Kimmy startled with fright. She heard a toon say her name in a faint voice, and poor Kimmy!; She almost jumped out of her skin. "Beware, beware, of the curse inside the Elm.." The voice stopped before it could complete its sentence, "Maybe it's a warning..." she thought, I'll think about this later. Silently, she went to Luna's bedroom and gave her a surprise. "Ah!! You scared me to death!" Luna said in fear. Kimmy gave a little giggle, and then asked her to tell Sheila and Lucy about this letter from an unknown person. "Heehee.. this letter looks spoooky.. but I'll tell my other sissys and doodle about it!" and she then ran to Sheila and Lucy's room. "Phew.. now, all I need to do is to make breakfast for Luna, Sheila and Lucy. Well, let's see the breakfast for today, shall I? After all, we need the energy.." before she could finish her sentence, she fainted to the ground with a huge headache. "Sis, are ya alright..?" asked Sheila. "I am, thanks Sheila. Where's Luna?" I asked curiously, "She's gonig to the Elm Mansion with Lucy, your older sister. "What.. WHY!? DON'T THEY KNOW THERE'S A CURSE IN THAT MANSION!?" I shouted with anger. "Wait, what? There's a curse? Why didn't you say so in the first place!?" she asked fiercely. "I wanted to tell you but I fainted before.. I could.... tell her." after a few seconds, I vomited blood. Lucy came back in with tears, "Luna is DEAD!" "WHAT!? WHY?" I shouted furiously. "The mansion.. had an extremely high level cog I couldn't defeat, even with my cream pie!". I was shocked with fear.. Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Horror Fanfictions